


Vida marital

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, Frottage, Horniness, Horny Victor Nikiforov, Horny Yuri Plisetsky, Hot, Husbands, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Living Together, Love, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Married Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Touching, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor y Yuri llevan un par de años casados y descubren que la vida marital no es tan sencilla después de todo. Sin embargo, sus diferencias y desacuerdos los solucionan de una manera muy efectiva y exquisita.---Prompt:Felación / Fellatio.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 5





	Vida marital

**Author's Note:**

> **Victor Nikiforov (32 años) y Yuri Plisetsky (20 años).**

Aunque los rusos llevaban apenas dos años de matrimonio, ya bastante habían experimentado los altibajos propios de la vida de casados. Se amaban muchísimo y eso era algo totalmente innegable.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía que la convivencia diaria, poco a poco, iría haciéndoles ver cosas que durante el noviazgo no vieron. Las individualidades y los defectos de cada quien iban saliendo a flote y haciéndose notables.

Día con día, Plisetsky y Nikiforov iban aprendiendo juntos que el matrimonio se trataba de un verdadero desafío, uno que requería de mucha paciencia, de comprensión y en ocasiones, de aprender a ceder un poco para mantener la armonía.

Por otro lado, esos doce años de diferencia entre sus edades nunca fue un problema para Yuri y Victor, sino más bien, resultó provechoso. Victor tenía experiencia y a Yuri le encantaba aprender de él. En general, podría decirse que se llevaban muy bien aunque solían tener discusiones y peleas de vez en cuando como cualquier pareja.

Yuri no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente una persona pacífica y razonable, era explosivo y le costaba dominar su mal genio. Victor por su parte, era quizás demasiado despreocupado y a veces algo irracional, además de olvidadizo, un tanto cargoso y con actitud infantil en ocasiones.

Lo que ambos tenían como defecto en común era lo celosos y posesivos que podían llegar ser uno respecto al otro. Victor no toleraba mucho a los amigos de Yuri ni Yuri a los de su esposo, pero ponían voluntad y esfuerzo para soportales.

Las peleas en sí, no duraban mucho pero a veces eran intensas. La reconciliación no tardaba en llegar y nunca demoraba más de un día; luego de una charla conveniente para limar las asperezas, las cosas se elevaban a otra instancia en donde coronaban el tratado de paz. Y eso era, en la cama.

Victor y Yuri sabían que podrían pasar dos, diez o incluso veinte años pero ellos sabían que seguirían manteniendo encendida esa ardiente pasión que desbordaban en la intimidad, sobre todo cuando estaban totalmente entregados sus deseos carnales y donde no existían límites ni barreras.

De hecho, desde que su relación inició, el sexo fue más que satisfactorio. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y adquirían más experiencia uno con el otro, todo iba mejorando en ese aspecto. Conocían muy bien los gustos que tenían y no se negaban nada, entre los dos se creó un universo cargado de posibilidades infinitas.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, gatito -la suave y sensual voz de su esposo hablándole al oído hacía erizar la piel del rubio-

—Mmm... ya lo sabes -respondió Plisetsky, dándole al otro un completo acceso a la piel de su cuello para que pudiera besarlo-

—¡Vamos, dímelo! -insistió el mayor con un tono meloso y juguetón- Quiero escuchar tus deseos y complacerlos.

Ese era el único problema que experimentaban en ese aspecto. Victor aún no conseguía que su esposo llegara a decirle abiertamente, a través de palabras, cuando se encontraba con unas ganas irrefrenables de hacer el amor.

Claro que Yuri sabía manifestar sus deseos sexuales, pero lo que no sabía -o mejor dicho no quería-, era expresarlos de forma verbal. Por más que pudiera parecer algo muy tonto, por algún motivo, se sentía cohibido con eso. Sin embargo, a Victor le encantaba cuando su esposo le decía con exactitud lo que quería y disfrutaba muchísimo satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus pedidos.

Aquella situación se había repetido innumerables veces. Eran muy contadas las veces que Yuri se animaba a pedir exactamente lo que quería y cuando lo hacía era casi siempre debido a su estado de excitación, cuando Victor lo llevaba a su límite.

Los esposos se habían ido a recostar alrededor de la medianoche, luego de cada quien se duchara por su parte. Cuando Yuri salió del baño y volvió a la habitación, encontró a Victor ya en la cama mientras este revisaba algo en su celular.

Por la expresión en el rostro del albino, Plisetsky sabía bien con quién su esposo se estaba escribiendo.

—¿Quieres decirle a Chris que vaya a dormir y deje de molestar a estas horas? -expresó el más joven con visible molestia y se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de Victor-

—No puedo creer que sigas sintiendo celos de él -respondió Victor con una sonrisa socarrona-

—No son celos, simplemente no lo soporto -el chico rodó los ojos en señal de total fastidio- Es un descarado que siempre te tuvo ganas.

—Pues tampoco me cae bien tu amigo ese, el enano de la motocicleta -contestó Victor bastante disgustado- Algo se traía contigo.

—¡Victor, por favor! -Yuri dejó salir un suspiro antes de proseguir- Sabes bien que a Otabek le gustan las mujeres y sale con Mila desde hace mucho tiempo. A diferencia de tu amigo el suizo que ya se comió kilómetros de vergas por todos sus agujeros posibles. Es más, debe tener el trasero más abierto que el agujero de la capa de ozono.

El albino quedó por un momento viendo a su esposo lleno de sorpresa al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, enseguida se puso a reír a carcajadas ante tales expresiones. En tanto, el chico simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

Victor dejó el celular a un lado para evitar que Yuri se enojara pero cuando se movió para hacerlo, la sábana que traía a la altura de la cadera se bajó un poco dejando entrever su miembro.

El rubio notó entonces que su esposo estaba completamente desnudo y fijó la mirada allí sin ningún disimulo, había comenzado a sentirse deseoso casi de forma inmediata. Victor tenía un cuerpo atlético y apetecible; nunca dejó de cuidarse y de entrenar y los resultados estaban a la vista.

Cuando Nikiforov descubrió dónde estaban puestos los ojos de su amado, sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo en su sitio, recostado boca arriba para luego él mismo facilitarle la tarea; hizo la sábana a un lado y exhibió su pene con total descaro.

—¿Era lo que querías ver? -preguntó Victor mientras el otro solo asentía con una tímida sonrisa- ¡Lo sabía!

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?

—¿Hacer qué? -hacerse el tonto era la especialidad del mayor- Sabes que me gusta dormir desnudo y más cuando hace calor.

—Sí, aunque...--

—Estás que ardes, gatito -lo interrumpió para después tomarlo de un brazo para atraerlo hacia él- Me encanta cuando te pones de esa manera.

Yuri solo pudo sonreír y someterse a la entera voluntad de su esposo, su toalla la había perdido en ese leve trayecto quedando también con su desnudez expuesta, posicionado sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

A Victor le resultaba realmente adorable el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuri. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra.

El mayor comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del más joven, pudiendo sentir su piel húmeda ya que no había acabado de secarse luego de salir de la ducha. Yuri empezaba a estremecerse con ese contacto, se sentía exquisito, las caricias de su esposo eran oportunas y precisas.

En cuanto las manos de Victor se ciñeron a los glúteos de su esposo, éste los apretó presionando a la par el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. La fricción entre sus miembros se había incrementado al igual que el roce entre sus labios y al no poder resistirlo más, se unieron en un beso apasionado y libidinoso.

Yuri podía sentir que estaba completamente excitado, incluso más que Victor, quien se entretenía dándole unos osados masajes en las nalgas mientras movía sus caderas con lentitud solo para provocarlo.

—Mmm... Vitya... -gimoteó el rubio, apenas separando su boca de la ajena. Se encontraba demasiado ansioso y se notaba en su respiración casi agitada y sus movimientos pélvicos, en clara búsqueda de mayor contacto-

—¡Wow, ya estás tan duro! -exclamó Nikiforov, le encantaba ver a su cónyuge de ese modo y sabía que era el momento más oportuno para voltear todo a su favor y conseguir lo que quería- Puedes pedirme lo que gustes, yo te lo daré encantado.

Yuri tragó saliva y sus ojos se perdieron en el profundo y bellísimo turquesa de los ajenos, esos que tanto amaba y que ahora lo veían con deseo y pasión.

—Victor... -pronunció en un hilo de voz, estaba demasiado acalorado para entonces. Su pene se deslizaba sobre el de su esposo y lo sentía palpitante, necesitaba otro tipo de atenciones con urgencia-

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? -sonrió- ¿No quieres nada entonces?

La mirada de reproche del rubio no se hizo esperar al escuchar eso. Nikiforov adoraba tentarlo de esa forma al asegurarse tenerlo a su merced y Plisetsky ya no lo resistió.

—Tócame -pidió el chico casi de forma suplicante- 

—¿Solo eso? -interrogó el albino con una sonrisa cínica y atrapó el labio inferior de Yuri entre sus dientes, mordiendo con un poco de fuerza- ¿No quieres algo más? 

—Ngh... -Yuri estaba casi temblando a causa de su éxtasis, asintió con la cabeza logrando que Victor le diera libertad absoluta de expresarse- Vitya, por favor.

—¿Y bien, qué más quieres?

—Quiero...

—No te escucho, gatito. Habla más alto.

—¡Quiero venirme en tu boca! -gritó el más joven con total impaciencia-

—Mmm... entonces ven aquí ahora mismo -le indicó sonriente, en verdad estaba conforme con la idea-

Yuri no perdió un solo segundo, se levantó de inmediato de donde estaba y se posicionó de rodillas en la cama, con las piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Victor dejando su intimidad muy cerca del rostro ajeno.

Victor fijó la mirada en la erección de su esposo y sonrió al notar como un hilo transparente de líquido preseminal emanaba de su pene, balanceándose un poco en el aire y amenazando con gotear.

Pero el albino no pensaba dejar que eso suceda, quitó la lengua para pasarla con suavidad por el glande ajeno unas cuantas veces para así limpiar aquel vestigio de la excitación de Yuri. Se deleitó con el sabor agridulce de su amado y después prosiguió, moviendo su lengua de forma sinuosa y succionando apenas la punta del miembro.

Yuri volvió a estremecerse y tomó los cabellos albinos con fuerza al sentir como la boca de Victor envolvía poco a poco la extensión de su falo, otorgándole una sensación caliente y húmeda.

El albino utilizaba sus labios, aplicando unas deliciosas succiones mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza a las caderas de Yuri que de un instante a otro se hallaban en un continuo y sensual vaivén.

—Ahhh... aaahhh...

Plisetsky gemía sin pudor, casi obscenamente, y se hundía en la boca de su esposo, a quien parecía no molestarle para nada los jalones en su cabello y la intrusa invasión que golpeaba su garganta.

—Ngh... Vitya... aaahhh...

Una de las manos del hombre se dedicó afanosamente a acariciar y oprimir con suavidad los testículos del rubio mientras seguía en su erótica labor de sorberle, apretujándole el pene con sus labios y delineando formas con su lengua dentro de su boca.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!

Yuri ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar aviso antes de eyacular con fuerza; echó la cabeza para atrás y se hundió tanto como pudo descargándose en la boca de Victor y llenándole con su cladoso e intenso orgasmo.

—¡Dios! -susurró el menor aún con la respiración toda agitada-

En tanto, el otro retirando el miembro ajeno de su boca aún con los restos de los fluidos deslizándose por las comisuras de sus labios, se puso a lamer despacio los rastros que pudieron haberle quedado.

Yuri observaba con atención a su esposo, lo veía saboreándolo y tragándolo como si se tratara de un verdadero manjar, lo que lo dejaba más que impresionado. Victor era increíble en todos los sentidos para él y cumplía a cabalidad su palabra a la hora de satisfacerlo.

—¿Quieres más? -preguntó Victor con total normalidad y se compuso-

—Siempre quiero más -la sonrisa del rubio era de total felicidad y satisfacción-

Enseguida, Yuri se recostó al lado de su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Claro que quería más de él pero en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era fundirse en los brazos ajenos, además de besarlo, hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo amaba y cuán agradecido se encontraba por la exquisita felación que acababa de darle.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Y yo a ti, gatito.

Victor le sonrió y volvió a besarlo profundamente. Ese apenas había sido el comienzo de una noche fogosa e inolvidable.

**FIN**


End file.
